Tales of Gaoling
by usweib
Summary: I am posting the sequel I wrote to "The Prodigal Daughter" as it first appeared on DA. Hopefully, I get it right and post one chapter at a time...Thanks to all who read and/or review my attempts at writing.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Gaoling part 1

A sequel to The Prodigal Daughter...wherein I dive off the cliff of actual storyline-safe fiction into the sea of alternate plot lines.

Disclaimer: For this and all following chapters; I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender nor its' characters. This is fan fiction.

The livery coaches took the four friends back to the Bei Fong estate. Citing exhaustion, everyone said 'good night' and left for their beds. Of, course, Toph snuck into Katara's room, where the girls talked until two bells after midnight. (the boys only lasted until one bell)

The next morning was bright and cheerful. No one, not even Toph, wanted to sleep late. All four, it seemed, were eager to get ready and start the day. Aang noticed a difference at breakfast, however. Usually, at meals, the girls sat on one side of the table, the boys on the other. Today, Katara glided to the seat next to Aang, leaving the other side to Toph and Sokka. These last two arrived at the dining room door at the same time. Sokka stepped back to make way for Toph, who had a hand up to "feel" her way through the doorway. It brushed across Sokka's chest as the blind earthbender slowly turned toward the table. A soft smile came to Sokka's face at the contact. 'VERY well done, Toph,' noted Katara to herself.  
It wasn't until the meal was over that anyone noticed that their hosts had not joined them. Toph suggested that, being older, perhaps they were sleeping in today. The others had their doubts. Regardless of the reason, it was decided to spend the day in the market place for some casual shopping. Sokka said he wanted to introduce all the people who had helped him, and to return the borrowed items. It may have been simply that they wanted to be out as couples. A new dynamic had formed, a new way of relating to the world around them. and neither pair could wait to try it out.

They were in no hurry, and stopped for any reason at all. Even Toph, devoid of her usual surliness, was having fun. Their first destination was Kai's shop. Here, Sokka returned the boots and armbands he had worn. The others assured Kai that the effect was most impressive. The older man made sure to introduce his son, Cho, a middle-aged version of Kai, it seemed. Toph wanted to somehow repay Kai's generosity, so she purchased four pairs of very expensive ladies' gloves.  
After waving good-bye, they next found a book shop. Toph could not even pretend to be interested, 'Sorry, guys, just not my thing," she shrugged and decided to wait outside. Toph wasn't sitting long when her friends exited the shop. Standing, Toph sensed something odd. A pair of raised heartbeats had emerged from the alley next to the bookstore, and was headed straight for Sokka. She could feel the heart rates quicken as they drew closer. With a fast heel-plant and arm thrust, Toph sent a small tremor at the two strangers, which knocked them back a few steps. The others wheeled around at the commotion, and Sokka recognized the two thugs from the other day. He subconsciously reached for his sword, only to realize he hadn't brought it! Before he could dwell on it further, Toph was by his side. She had sunk the two men's feet into the ground, immobilizing them. Katara had opened her waterskin, and had two lethal-looking icicle-daggers held to both noses. The taller, thinner man looked at Aang and sneered, "What trick do YOU do?"  
"Hey genius," Katara snapped, "Check the tattoos? Airbender? He's the Avatar!"  
"I COULD force enough air into you until your lungs explode." Aang stated, as matter-of-factly as reading a laundry list. He would never DO this, of course. But why tell them?  
"Have fun digging yourselves out." Toph threw back at the men as they turned to walk away. Her last footstep was more deliberate, and both men sank further to their knees. "Check the tattoos...good one, Katara! I thought Snoozles would be the sarcastic one. Guess it's a Water tribe thing." she said  
Silence followed. Aang, Katara, and Toph had expected some kind of remark from Sokka, but his head was down and he looked sheepish.  
"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" asked Aang.  
"Sorry I forgot my sword. I bet I would of scared'em off like before if I had it!"  
"'S'okay, Meat-head. It's the thought that counts." Toph said as she stood on her toes and pulled down on Sokka's arm enough to give him a peck on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soon enough, it was lunchtime, and Sokka took the others to Mr. Wu's noodle shop. Something was different, however. The shop was, bigger? After more returns, Mr. Wu explained that he had taken over the next stall's space in response to his increased business. "Now, an esteemed member of the Bei Fong House has graced our humble shop," and he gave Toph a deep bow, "I may have my own restaurant soon!" Sokka was about to introduce the Avatar, but Aang shot him a look that told not to make a big deal of it. He was finally out with Katara, and didn't want to chance ruining it with a mob scene. Everyone gave their orders and was soon enjoying the food. Toph paid the bill, and left an extremely large tip.

Toph and Sokka both expressed a desire to get back to the estate. Katara and Aang, however, decided to walk around a bit more, so the two couples separated. 'Something else to get used to...' thought Aang.  
Finding a park, Aang and Katara walked hand-in-hand, barefoot on the lush grass. They eventually found what Aang had hoped to see, a man-made pond with a water spout in its' center. He knew Katara had a limited amount of water to bend since coming to Gaoling. Here, they could splash and bend for a while. When the pair had exhausted themselves, they lay on the grass in the shade of a tree.  
"Katara, can I ask you a question?" said Aang.  
"Sure, Aang." She propped herself onto her side, facing the airbender.  
"Do you have any problem with my being younger than you?"  
The water tribe girl thought for a moment, and then said, "Not at all."  
Aang grinned, but persisted, "you know people are gonna ask..."  
"Aang, you're thirteen, I'm almost fifteen. That's not a huge gap."  
"Remember, I'm ONE HUNDRED and thirteen! How do you feel about dating an old man?" Katara laughed, then leaned over and kissed Aang lightly on his lips.  
"Funny, your lips don't FEEL old...'  
"That's a relief! I hope I don't have that 'old man' taste...?" Aang arched his eyebrows in question.  
"I'd better check again." So Katara did. Twice.   
Sitting up, she said. "Seriously, though, Aang. It doesn't bother me in the slightest. Why, back home, it wouldn't be completely unheard of for a girl like me to be married already! And to a much older man."  
"Really? Why?"  
"The Water Tribes don't have the big populations the Earth Kingdom and The Fire Nation have. Your choice is somewhat limited. Especially with a lot of the men away fighting the war. If not for you, my only options would have been to see if an older man came home from war, or wait for one of Sokka's "men" to grow up!" She snorted and laughed. Sokka's "men", they both knew, were a group of five- and six-year olds. "I don't think I could date a guy I babysat."  
"Wow, I never realized..." Aang also sat up.  
"Have I ever thanked you for letting me find you?" Katara said as she let out a staged sigh of relief.  
"Thank me, how?" Aang said with a grin. 'He's getting good at this.' giggled Katara to herself. She kissed him again, and left her head on his shoulder.  
"Katara, I have another question..." started Aang.   
"Okay, but I'm gonna start charging you for the answers."  
"What's the charge?"  
"Guess..." she whispered. Aang gladly paid in full.  
"You remember before, when you said you just want to see where this goes, and not to think too much?"  
"Yyeess?"  
"Even so, would it be okay if I called you my girlfriend? I didn't want to just say it...I mean I WANT to shout it...I want to-" he noticed Katara's eyes begin to tear up, "Oh man! I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong? I didn't-" She put her fingers to his lips and quietly said, "Aang. You are the sweetest person alive. You're actually asking my permission to call me your girlfriend? Absolutely. Of course. Tell everyone. Tell anyone. And if you don't, I will!" She wiped her eyes clear. "But, you ARE too sweet, sometimes. It's just not healthy to have too many sweets. You had better get more demanding," she grinned, "for health reasons."   
"Oh, as long as it's for your own good..." said Aang. "Give me a kiss, NOW!"  
"Yes, oh mighty Avatar..." Katara did as she was told...


	3. Chapter 3

Toph and Sokka made their way back through the market. They had just gotten clear of the main square, and were turning down a side street, when Toph noticed Sokka's heart rate spike. "What's the matter? Another bully?" she asked  
'Worse.' groaned Sokka silently, 'its Nona.' He grabbed Toph's arm and entwined it with his own.  
"What the-...?" Toph started, but Nona had reached them.  
"Well hello again it's nice to see you too bad we never got together thanks again for helping me out..." Nona looked at Toph. The two girls were quite similar in appearance. "Another rescue by 'The Black Sword'? Or do you just collect short girls with black hair?" And she tossed her head as she spoke.  
"Listen, you blabbering -...' Toph growled.  
"Nona, this is Toph." Sokka inclined his head.  
"And she is...?" Nona inquired.  
"She's Toph. My, uh, friend?" Sokka sounded as if he were guessing.  
"And Toph is..?" Nona probed further.  
"-gonna KICK your A-"  
"-AS a matter of fact, I'm escorting Miss Toph BEI FONG home." He let the words sink in.  
"Toph..Bei..." Nona appeared nervous. "Well so nice to meet you oh look how late in the day it is I must run I've got so much to do it was a pleasure meeting you..." and she was gone.  
"Whew! Glad that's over." He made to extricate his arm from Toph's, but the earthbender had a firm grip and wasn't letting go. In fact, it was a little too tight. Toph said nothing and continued home. Sokka just let it be.

They finally got back to the manor house, and the couple separated without a word. Toph simply walked to her room. Sokka rushed back to his and picked up his sword. "If today taught me anything, it's that I've got to have this at all time." The strap went over his head, and he felt the now-familiar weight on his back. Now, he was complete! Now, he was ready for anything!  
"Master Sokka?" came a voice from behind the young warrior. It was one of the maids. He nodded to her and said, "It's just Sokka." The maid pressed on, "You are bidden to attend my Master and Mistress in their receiving room." She bowed and left.  
"Oh boy. They probably want to talk about last night's 'performance'. And I bet it's not to compliment my acting."

He made his way to the large room just off the foyer near the front doors. As he approached the entrance from one side, he saw Toph coming from the other. He threw her a quick shrug to ask what this was all about, and then remembered, she was blind! He smacked his head with his palm. Hearing this, Toph turned her face to him and said, "I don't know, Meat-head."  
Coming closer, he asked, "How did you-..?"  
"You were wondering 'what is going on?' right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"I figured. Well, I don't know...Meat-head."  
They both turned and walked, side by side, down the center of the room, until they stood before The Lord and Lady Bei Fong, who were seated, as if enthroned. Poppy Bei Fong sat unmoving, her face a blank mask. Lao Bei Fong had his weight shifted to one side, fingers drumming on his armrest. He was scrutinizing Sokka, as if he were some piece of merchandise he was trying to decide he liked or not. Almost a full minute passed with no one saying a word. Toph seemed intent on matching her mother's impassive stare. 'Easy for her,' thought Sokka.  
Finally, Lao Bei Fong stopped drumming his fingers. He arose, placed his hands behind his back, and inclined his head towards Sokka.  
"That was quite a performance, last night."  
'Do I thank him?' Sokka blinked, 'probably not.'  
"Toph's mother and I," he swept one hand towards Poppy, "were most...impressed."  
'That's NOT the word I thought of.' countered Sokka, to himself of course.  
"You went through a lot of trouble and effort to make your appearance like you did. It was very...inventive."  
Sokka just swallowed.  
"And I'll admit, you completely frustrated our plan. All that work and expense, gone, wiped away by a teenager in borrowed clothes." He sat back down.  
"That's ENOUGH!" Toph growled. Sokka flinched, and Poppy seemed to finally take notice of her surroundings. "You guys were trying to get me a 'promise' so I'd have to stay. Sokka did everything he could to stop that. And I'm GLAD, you hear me? I'm HAPPY that he did!"  
"We only want your happiness..." Poppy Bei Fong started.  
"Please. You want your captive princess back." She almost spit out the words.   
"WE WERE..." Toph's father was yelling, and then relaxed, "we were trying to make sure you would be looked after. Be cared for."  
"By offering me up like a prize? 'One blind rich girl, what am I bid?'" Toph taunted.  
"Toph! Please!" begged her mother, "It wasn't like that! We merely thought a Summer Moonlight Ball would afford us the opportunity to see who we could trust with our precious daughter..."  
"You mean Pretty-boy Tengu? His perfect match is a mirror! Sokka scaring him  
off was the BEST thing that could've happened!"  
"We agree." Lao Bei Fong said evenly.  
"I mean if he hadn't--what?" The young girl's head whipped around to face her father.  
"We agree. Those other boys believed themselves entitled to whatever they wanted, and this young man scared them all off with merely an introduction!" Master Bei Fong chuckled and dabbed his silk handkerchief to his eyes. "We were so busy looking for the right man to marry our daughter; we didn't see he was right here in our own house!"  
"WHAT?" gasped Sokka, "WHO?" His head spun from father to mother to daughter in quick succession.  
"Only a man truly devoted and deeply in love would go to such ridiculous lengths." Lao Bei Fong chuckled again, "Lieutenant General... heh heh ...'Black Sword'...Ah, me..." he dabbed again.  
"But I was..." sputtered Sokka, "and it...is..." He couldn't seem to get his brain and his mouth working together.  
"Oh, come now!" Master Bei Fong stepped down from his chair, "You're practically among family, now. No need to puff yourself up anymore..." He pat Sokka on the back, and said in a just-between-us voice, "Besides, my sources tell me you two were quite, "close", shall we say, by evenings end? Hm?"  
Sokka was still in shock. He looked over at Toph, he knew she had heard her father. The young girl was casting about for something to lean on. She finally found a chair, and sat down heavily. Sokka's brain began to throb. 'Walrus turds! She's sweating..."


	4. Chapter 4

"You two will be happy to know that we've already had the majordomo draw up the papers, and we have a representative from the city's registration office on his way to record everything. All we need now are two witnesses." Master Bei Fong stroked his chin in thought. Almost as if on cue, the Bei Fong's majordomo appeared. He was escorting Aang and Katara, who had recently returned from the park. They had confused looks on their faces, as no one told them what was occurring. They were ushered onto the side of the room.   
"Aaahh... of course! Your friends can serve as your witnesses! And how many couples can claim that their promise contract was witnessed by the Avatar himself?" beamed Poppy. Aang and Katara's mouths dropped open and their jaws hung for a moment while their eyes bulged.  
"Mom! Dad! You are NOT GOING TO DO THIS..." Toph shouted. "You can't..." The young earthbending girl's face was a deep red. Lao Bei Fong raised his hand for quiet.  
"We? We do nothing, my daughter. It is incumbent on the young man to state his proper intentions." And he fixed Sokka with a grim stare.  
"I mean, you HAVE been in each other's...company...for the last year," Poppy intoned. Sokka sucked in a deep breath.  
"And were you not seen today, escorting my daughter? In public? Unchaperoned?" Emphasized Lao. Sokka winced. Toph mouthed, 'Oh $#!'  
"Not to embarrass anyone, but again, were you not also on very... friendly...terms at the Summer Moonlight Ball?" Poppy directed this salvo at both Toph and Sokka.  
"It was just a ...kiss..." Sokka said weakly.  
"SOKKA! NO!" yelled Toph. But it was too late. Lao Bei Fong had heard the water tribe warrior.  
"WHAT!?" he bellowed. Poppy began to furiously fan herself.  
Sokka leaned back from the vocal assault. Toph screwed her face up and covered her ears. With her heightened hearing, she was affected most by the verbal blast. 'We are sooo dead.' she thought.  
"You DARE take liberties with MY DAUGHTER?" blazed Lao Bei Fong.  
"I took...? But she..." Sokka sputtered, "and we..."  
"Now, hold on a second..." Toph tried to interject. Aang opened his mouth to say something, but Katara clapped her palm over it, and silently shook her head. She didn't think adding to the confusion would help.  
"I will have your promise," Lao Bei Fong seethed through clenched teeth, "or I will have you ARRESTED!"  
"Dad! Stop!" Toph was shouting. Katara noticed that Sokka had straightened up. His eyes were focused and his mouth held a hard frown. She knew from experience that her brother had reached his limit on patience. 'Oh, no...' she gulped.  
"Arrested? For what? Having fun? Nothing SERIOUS happened!" Sokka asserted.  
"Oh, really..?" Poppy asked incredulously, eyes rolling.  
"Yes, REALLY!..." repeated Sokka.  
"Hey, wait a minute..." Toph said, switching gears.  
"You said it yourselves! It was an act! We were both just ACTING!"  
'Oh no, Sokka!' Katara implored inwardly, "Toph-'  
Toph had stopped arguing and merely stood, arms limp at her side. Her breathing was fast and hard, tears were welling in her pale green eyes. Slowly, she turned her face full on Sokka.  
"YOU LYING WEASEL-BIRD! YOU PILE OF BISON BARF!"  
"Toph, I didn't mean to..."  
"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Toph threw her hands down, and everyone felt the ground shake. "No WONDER you couldn't say 'girlfriend' to that Nona girl! You never meant ANY of it! You were just playing 'dress-up' with the poor, little, blind kid, weren't you?"  
"No, I..." Sokka had his arms out, but he couldn't think of anything to say.  
"That's all I am, right? Just a kid to you! Did you laugh? Was it funny? I HATE you! I hate you and I never want to hear your voice again!" Toph spun and ran from the room, leaving crying sounds in her wake. Katara rushed after her friend.   
"I believe," said Lao Bei Fong in a clipped, angry tone, "that you had best leave this house."


	5. Chapter 5

Aang helped Sokka pack what few possessions he had at the manor. He wanted to talk to his friend, or at least, have one of them say SOMETHING, but silence persisted. For his part, Sokka spent little time actually packing and more of it beating himself up. Finally, he looked at Aang and said despondently, "I really messed up this time."  
"Maybe when everyone calms down..." began Aang.  
"I still said what I said," Sokka grumbled. "I just don't know why I said it... I didn't mean it like that. I..." the young man was at a loss for words.  
"Whatever you said or meant things can still change. Look at me. Toph's parents wanted me arrested for kidnapping last time..." Aang shrugged.  
"No offense, bud, but YOU didn't kiss their daughter. YOU didn't show up at a fancy ball and act all lovey-dovey with her all night. Argh! What was I thinking?" Sokka held his head in his hands.  
"I thought you were helping your friend." said Aang.  
"I was! But then things got more real than I had expected...and then that kiss..."  
"You told me you liked it."  
"I know I did. And I DID like it. That's what I mean! I shouldn't have! She's just thirteen..."  
"A more grown-up thirteen than you know, Sokka." It was Katara. She had tried to talk to her friend, but had only managed a few words from behind a locked door. Only once, at the end, did Toph even slide something under the door to her.  
"You know her. We've traveled together. She's more mature than a lot of the adults we've met."  
"It's not a maturity thing." said Sokka.  
"Then what is it?" Katara had her hands on her hips and was staring Sokka down. She loved her brother, but he had broken the heart of someone she thought of as a sister, someone she had hoped to have as a sister someday.  
"She's thirteen..." Sokka repeated, "I'm almost seventeen. I wish we were the same age, BELIEVE me. But we're not..."  
"That's not so big a deal. Like I told Aang, our options are limited..."  
"Maybe so! But HERS aren't. What happens if all this is done by years' end? Huh? Does she live in a rich prison for three years while I camp outside the city? Or do I drag her home to live in total blindness and cold for three years..."  
Sokka's body deflated. He drew a deep breath, "I can't expect that from anyone. She's not Water tribe; she's got lots of options."  
'Maybe she's made her choice!' Katara silently countered. She wanted to rail at her brother, but she could see he was hurting too. Perhaps Aang was right; a cooling off time was needed.  
Sokka gathered his pack and his sword, intending to quietly leave the manor. Katara walked alongside her sibling. When he reached the door, she extended her hand to his. "She slipped it under the door. I think you're supposed to take it." His sister dropped something hard onto his palm. Looking, he could see it was the "space-earth" he had given Toph. It had come from the same meteor that was used to forge his sword. Only now it had been pressed into a hard black stone with bits of crystallized quartz infused throughout. Normally, Sokka would have been impressed with the amount of pressure needed to accomplish this, but just then his heart felt as hard and lifeless as the stone he held.

Aang agreed to help Sokka find a place in the city, while Katara stayed with Toph. Although they now wanted to spend as much time together as possible, their friends needed them more. Sokka had first thought of simply camping with Appa and Momo, but was talked out of it by Aang. The airbender thought there was still a chance heal this rift relatively quickly, and didn't want Sokka too far away.  
The boys decided to grab some food at Wu's noodle shop, more out of habit than any real hunger. Mr. Wu greeted his friend, and asked what the matter was. Sokka didn't respond directly, he just asked if the shop owner knew of someone who needed some work done in exchange for a room.  
"Sure. Me." replied Mr. Wu. Sokka promised to work extra hard, flexing his arms and assuring his friend he could lift and move heavy things.  
"There is hard work to be done, but it is not shop work I need. It is protection." The two boys sat with puzzled looks, so Mr. Wu explained, "All of the merchants are starting to notice a growing problem. Those two thugs you scared off are a perfect example. We have men showing up with questionable goods, demanding high prices, and unfair deals. And if you do not agree to do business with them, bad things can happen! Kai could have been severely beaten, if not for you."  
"What about the city guards?" posed Aang.  
"There aren't enough to deal with the problem. The war took too many away. We need someone to protect us, to look after our shops, and to root out these thieves!"  
"Look no further, Mr. Wu!" proclaimed Aang. He stood, spun his staff, and slammed one end into the ground. "The Avatar is here to help!"  
Mr. Wu's eyes widened with recognition and shock, but he quickly brought his gaze down. "Forgive me, Avatar," Wu said with a bow, "but I don't see how you can help."  
"Are you kidding? He's the Avatar! Of course he can help!" Sokka exclaimed.  
"How? Can he bend a 'black market' away? If you strike one down, three more spring up somewhere else. It would be like trying to swat mosquitoes with a hammer, you might get one every so often, but..." Mr. Wu shrugged.  
"Then how can we help?" asked Aang.  
"Not you, him," Mr. Wu pointed at Sokka, "The Black Sword."


	6. Chapter 6

Toph was crying. REALLY crying. She didn't stop when she got to her room, or when she metal-bent the lock on her door. She cried the entire time Katara tried to talk to her from the hallway. This was a person who normally kept her emotions in check, but not this time. This time it hurt too much. Someone had gotten through her tough exterior, past her defenses, and managed to awaken the passion that she kept inside. Her heart was hurt, and would allow nothing to stop it from crying out.   
'I'm never leaving this room!' she sobbed. 'I don't care! Let the Fire Nation win! Who cares?! I'll just stay here and everyone else can go away! No more avatar!, no more Katara, and no more HIM!! Blast him! and...and...' Fresh sobs shook her frame. 'Who needs it? The fighting? The running? Lousy camping! Lousy food! I'll just stay here!' She wiped her face with the back of her arm. 'Who needs all that mushy stuff? "Oooh Katara, you're my angel..." "Oooh Aang, you're so perfect..." Makes me wanna BARF! They're all goofy and sugary...  
New tears came to replace those wiped away.  
'YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!' screamed Toph, as if she could yell the hurt out of her body. She beat her fists in the air, and on the ground. She threw her body on the bed and off it. Pillows flew and bed linens were pulled and thrown in a corner. After enough physical exertion left her panting, sitting on the bare floor, she drew her knees up and put her head down on them. As she started rocking, new sobs wracked her small frame, 'Why, Sokka? Why did you DO this to me?'

Katara felt awkward. Her best friend was heartbroken, and it was her brother's fault! Well, his and Toph's parents, too! And here she was, staying in a house where she didn't feel welcome, trying to talk to someone who didn't want to talk to her. She had decided to go to her room and think, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw a very worried Poppy Bei Fong. Katara was in no mood for any more favors, tricks, plotting, or whatever. She was about to make some excuse to the Lady to avoid talking, when the older woman shuddered, and seemed to wobble a bit. Katara steadied her, and Toph's mother finally said, "Please forgive me! I am so sorry for what I've done..." Katara must have looked surprised, as Poppy said, "Please let me explain..."  
The two women went to Katara's room. Poppy asked Katara to sit, then began. "This is terrible! We've gone too far! I just wanted to scare you brother, but then my husband heard about...that..."  
"What?! Why? What's wrong with my brother?" Katara demanded.  
"Oh nothing, dear! But he's SO much older! She's only a child! We could see the blushing. We knew she had a crush on him."  
"That was supposed to be an act..."  
"I meant BEFORE the ball!" said Poppy. "Didn't you ever notice how her face would pick up when he entered the room? How she'd walk closest to him? Blush when he talked to her? No? I suppose you were too caught up with YOUR boyfriend..."  
'My boyf-...Ooh...Aang. My boyfriend!' She smiled inside at the thought. She wished she were with him now. "Well, that's a recent development..."  
"Come, now dear. You two were as much infatuated with each other as Toph was with your brother. It was quite plain to see."  
Katara was taken aback. 'Plain to see? Were we that clueless?'  
"But now I'm afraid we've gone too far. I never wanted Toph to be hurt. I've never seen such emotion from her! What do we do?"  
"You can stop playing games with her, for one." stated Katara. "She's your daughter, not a doll. First you imprison her here, so she runs away. She no sooner comes back and you cook up the ball to trap her. Now, Spirits Forbid, She shows interest in someone, and you freak him out on purpose! And Toph gets hurt in the process! What are you people thinking?" Katara had not meant to sound so harsh, but the more offenses she listed, the angrier she had become.  
"We...we don't want to lose her! The EarthRumble tournaments, running away, fighting INVASIONS!" Poppy shivered. "And what if this thing with your brother ever became serious? What if he wanted to take her away? We'd never see her again..." Poppy Bei Fong sat on the bed, put her face in her hands, and began to cry. Katara sat, looking at this woman. 'This MOM.' she reminded herself, 'who loves her daughter.' She reached out and put a hand on Poppy's shoulder.  
"If you try to keep too tight a grip, you WILL lose her. And what if she chose Sokka? Do you really think anything could stop her from seeing him?"  
Poppy nodded slowly. She took Katara's hands in her own. "Katara, please stay. Stay and talk to our daughter. Or just be there for her. I think she's really going to need a friend before this is all over."  
"Alright," said Katara, "But she'll need her parents, too."


	7. Chapter 7

Tales of Gaoling��part 7

�����Sokka got himself settled in the room at the back of the noodle shop.��When he was finished, he asked Aang a favor.��  
����"I need to work some stuff out on my own.��It's not that I don't want your help; I just need to have something I can concentrate on.��Other than my messed-up love-life."  
����"Okay, Sokka.��But if you need help, you can always count on me to pull your butt out of the fire."��Sokka looked at Aang in mild surprise.��Aang avoided eye contact and mumbled, "I heard Toph say it once..."��He recovered enough to tell Sokka he was going to check on Momo and Appa, even spend the night out there.

�����Aang left Sokka at the shop, then air-scootered back to the estate.��Once there, he and Katara brought each other up to date while sitting in the garden.  
���"Toph is gonna need you, Katara.��And I don't think having us around as a couple would be appreciated."��  
���"I understand, but I don't have to like it!"��grumbled Katara.��"This is so unfair!��We just started...you know..." she blushed and smiled despite the circumstances.  
����"We'll have time for ...you know...soon enough."��he said hopefully.��Katara tried to smile.��"Aang?"  
�����"Yeah?"  
�����"I'm scared."  
�����"Of what?"  
�����"What if this can't be fixed?��What if Toph doesn't come back with us?��What if-...?"��she couldn't go on.��Tears were forming.��Aang put his hands to her face and brushed her tears away.  
�����"There's always hope, Katara.��You reminded me of that at the Serpent's Pass."��He finished brushing the tears, but kept her face cupped in his hands.��They leaned together and kissed,�softly at first, then more urgently as the heartbeats passed.��When they finally broke, gasping slightly for breath, Katara made Aang promise to discreetly visit several times a day.��Then she ducked back inside the house before she could think twice about it.

����Aang watched Katara disappear into the manor, then unfolded his glider and sailed off into the night.��As soon as he was clear of the tallest buildings, he banked to the right, heading west to the outskirts where they had left Appa and Momo.��With a favorable wind, and airbenders ALWAYS have a favorable wind, Aang speedily flew to the clearing.��  
���Momo was the first to see him, and the lemur launched himself into the air.��He circled Aang several times as the avatar drifted down.��Coming near the mouth of the cave, Aang was greeted by a deep, full-throated, roar from Appa, the sky-bison. The ten-ton horned beast came romping out and knocked Aang off his feet while licking him with his huge tongue.��Like an enormous dog, Appa flopped on his back (causing a small impact tremor) inviting Aang to scratch his belly.��Aang did so happily.��When his friends were satisfied, Aang set up camp.��He firebent a campfire and roasted some potatoes for his dinner.��He gave Momo and Appa some fruit he had brought.��While he sat back against a log at the fire, Momo sat on his head and ate the candied nuts Aang gave him.  
�����Aang started to talk aloud.��He spoke as if talking to Momo, but was really just talking things out to himself.��When he finished, he retrieved his meal from the coals, ate, then turned to go to sleep.��Momo scampered over to Appa.��He began chittering quickly.  
����'Appa! Appa!��Master is worried!  
����'Yes, Aang is afraid.��Afraid for the Earthfriend'�Appa knew everyone as a friend.��Except for Aang.��Aang was his spiritual brother.��The word "Aang" was not just a name to Appa, it spoke of the boy's entire identity.  
���'Master says Waterfriends worried too.'��Appa grunted.��He had felt trouble through his connection to the airbender.��Now, the little sky-brother tells him his whole herd is worried.��Appa's protective instincts were on alert.��The well-being of his herd was threatened.��Appa knew what to do.��It was time to gather his herd and protect the smallest member.��Soon, in two times of light, Appa will leave... 

Just a quick note…I'm re-posting this as originally written…this is one of those chapters I'd like to re-edit…This is a short chapter, but I wanted to try and experiment with anthromorphizing (spell much?) you know, animals acting human…One comment I got was "it's 'Nightmares and Daydreams' all over again!" and I honestly didn't see it until I read the post…I decided to write what I (barely) had a grip on, and leave the clever tricks and experiments to REAL writers…


	8. Chapter 8

Tales of Gaoling�part 8

�����Sokka began his "work" that same night.��He wore his regular Water Tribe clothes, and his sword was, of course, strapped to his back.��He left the shop to take a casual stroll around the market square, making two complete circuits.��He waved to people in recognition, and smiled and nodded to those whose paths he crossed.��Sokka generally made sure he was seen by merchant, and potential black marketer, alike.��The merchants, at least, were not surprised.��Word had quickly gotten out that the Black Sword was patrolling the streets.��Indeed, the merchants, as a group, had planned to ask Sokka for help, when he showed up looking for a room and a job.��  
�����When he thought he had made enough of a display, Sokka returned to his room.��He changed into his Earth Kingdom outfit, and let his hair out of the wolf's-knot.��After strapping on his sword, he threw a light, dull brown, hooded cloak over his shoulders.��Satisfied he had altered his appearance, Sokka slipped as noiselessly as possible out to the street.  
����He took no turns about the square, however.��Walking from shadow to shadow, Sokka slowly worked his way along all the side streets, expanding the area of his patrol with each circuit.��There were several false leads that revealed innocent intentions, and Sokka wondered if he'd ever find anything.  
����Suddenly, he caught a slight movement with his peripheral vision.��Squinting intensely, he could definitely make out a cloaked figure furtively making its way down an alley.��Sokka decided to follow, as silently as he could.��The figure crept along the alley until it stood outside an old warehouse.��It slowly made its way to a window.��Several panes had been knocked out, and garbled voices could be heard from inside.��'Bet Toph could hear'em well enough.' thought Sokka, and then winced at the memory.��'Okay, focus!��What to do?' thought Sokka, 'I know!��I'll grab him, just like in the stories, and drag him away for questioning."��Cautiously, he approached the crouching figure from behind.��When he was close enough, he made to clap one hand over the mouth while the other hooked around the neck.��Just as he launched his sneak attack, the figure heard rustling cloth, and straightened up a bit. Sokka missed the mouth, clapping a hand on the person's throat.��He had already started dragging, however, and quickly had the gasping figure far away enough to question.��'I wonder why he didn't yell.'��Sokka mused.��He looked down at his captive...girl?��She had a mass of brown hair tied back in a ponytail.��Her face, which was very pretty, wore a look of shock, and chagrin.��Sokka's one hand was still on her throat, while his other had wrapped around and had a firm grip on...on...her...uh...Both sets of eyes locked on each other, then slowly drew down to where Sokka STILL had his hand.��With a yelp, he yanked his hand away, blushing furiously, and started to apologize.��  
���"I'm sooo sorry!��That's NOT what I meant to do!��I wasn't supposed to grab, that... them... there!"��The girl put her fingers to her lips and looked about.��Sokka silenced himself.��When a few seconds passed with no further noise, he sighed with relief.  
����CRACK!  
����The young man's head spun with the force of the slap.  
���"WHO do you think you are?" demanded the girl in an angry whisper.��"What right do you have to manhandle me in an alley?"��Sokka had a thought, 'Might as well try...'��Drawing himself up, he tried to look mysterious and said, "I...am the Black Sword."  
����The girl pinched the bridge of her nose, and then shook her head.��"Oh spirits, I asked for HELP, not a kid with a play sword and ROAMING HANDS!"��She shot Sokka an angry glare.  
����"Hey! I was asked to find the black marketers by the merchants!��And don't call me "kid", I bet we're the same age!"���The girl narrowed her gaze on Sokka.  
����"YOU'RE the man Kai was talking about?��The big hero? The 'Black Sword'?"  
����Sokka unhitched his cloak from one shoulder to reveal the pommel of his weapon.��"But really, I'm just Sokka.��I've gotten enough grief lately by pretending to be someone else."  
�����"Well, this is hardly ideal circumstances to meet people." she said with a wry grin,(Sokka blushed again) "but 'Hello", I'm new in town.��My name is Jin." 


	9. Chapter 9

Tales of Gaolingpart 9

Katara moved through the manor towards Toph's room.She was determined to try again to talk to her friend.She carried a tray of food, as Toph had not come down to dinner, and was hoping hunger would tempt her to open her door.It was a pleasant surprise, turning the final corner, to see Toph standing in the hall.  
"Toph?I-I'm glad to see you. I brought you something to eat if you're hungry."  
"Save it, Katara," Toph put her hand up to her friend's face."I'm not hungry right now.Anyway, I have somewhere to go."Toph turned and started to leave without looking at the Water Tribe girl.Katara noticed that Toph was wearing a dress, and had make-up on!"Where are you going?"  
Toph's "gaze" seemed to be fixed on the floor.She calmly said, "Tengu Boke has sent word that he would like to take an early evening walk with me in the gardens.My parents said I have to go, for manners' sake.Besides, I have to consider what I'm going to do with my life, now."With that, she continued on her way.  
Katara's jaw hung loosely, her eyebrows couldn't arch any higher on her forehead.She recognized the rattling sound came from the cups and plates on the tray she was in danger of dropping.Placing it on the floor, Katara put her fingers to her temples and walked in slow circles.'She's freaked out!That's the hurt talking, not Toph!'Katara stopped circling and forced herself to calm down.'Okay, what do I do?What is Toph doing?She's going for a walk in the gardens.Alright, I'll just tag al-'Katara hung her head.'She'll know I'm there.I can't follow her!But I CAN be right here when she gets back!And she's gonna talk this time!'Katara sat down outside Toph's door, rehearsing lines and anticipating arguments.

Toph made her way to the garden gate, where a very dapper Tengu waited for her.He gallantly offered his arm, and she took it.The couple began to walk."I'm SO pleased you agreed to walk with me."Tengu started,"After the ball, I thought we'd never get a chance to talk.I was quite surprised when I saw you.You are actually very nice looking!Only no one knew as your parents kept you hidden."  
'He means it!'Thought Toph,'His heart rate is fast, but not jumpy. Could it be he's just happy to be here?Even excited?Have I misjudged this guy the whole time?I've never really met him...'Turning her head to her escorts, she said, "I'm not in hiding any more.And as far as that ball goes, forget it!That "prince" was a jerk!"  
"I am SO relieved to hear this!Why, there were some people who expected you to be swept away to the frozen south by that buffoon!What WAS he trying to do?"Tengu chuckled.  
"I-I don't know..."'Yes you do!'Her inner voice yelled,'He was "saving" you, remember?'  
"And that whole "warrior" thing!What a joke!"  
"Yeah...real clown, huh?"'He IS a warrior!He's fought in a real battle!'  
The couple had walked the length of the gardens, so they turned to walk across its breadth."I myself have had fencing and riding lessons since I was ten years old.I've even slept outside a few times.I wonder what kind of outdoorsman he REALLY is..."  
'Let's see.Raised in a harsh, frozen land.Taught to hunt, forage, and survive at the earliest possible age.Expert with the boomerang, dangerous with the weighted club,deadly, now, with a sword.Tough, resourceful, funny, cute...wait...what am I saying?'Toph came to see that her anger was mostly gone.The hurt was still there.However, she began to think some of it may have been self-inflicted.'I'm the one who wanted to come back.I'm the one who needed help.I'm the one who kissed him...'Sighing, she resolved to be polite for the rest of the walk, then ditch this guy.'I seriously need to talk to Katara."  
"Aahh, a wonderful spot."Tengu was saying.He swung his arm around, bringing Toph up against a nearby tree.He stepped forward, and brought his face very close to hers."I'm very glad you're here with me..."and he leaned in to kiss her.Instead of soft lips, he encountered the flat palm of Toph's hand.  
"This is SO not happening, Tengu."Toph said flatly."Listen, I'm sorry I maybe misjudged you.I'm sorry if you thought this could lead to something.It can't.Truth is, I REALLY like someone else, even if that meat-head is too stupid to realize what he's missing.But I'm sure you'll have your pick of whatever girls you want.Just not me."  
"But I've already chosen you!"Tengu was smiling still."In fact, you're the perfect choice."Toph sensed the young man's heart beat spike.  
"What th-"An explosion of pain went off in her skull, forcing Toph to pass out. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tales of Gaolingpart 10

Sokka and Jin had crept back to the window.Straining to hear, Sokka thought it sounded as if the men inside were making a list.One man made checks on a sheet of paper as the other read his aloud."Alright, last one...Ten crates of penguin skins...twenty crates, fake medicine...three chests, lead coins...and ten crates of 'special items'...  
"Oh no, not more of those skins! We can't move the lousy things since that day at the tanners'.Everyone's giving'em too close a look, now."Sokka flashed a smug grin at Jin, who rolled her eyes.He whispered to her "Sounds like shipping manifests."She motioned him to silence.  
"Well, they gotta get off-loaded.They need the room."  
"Something going back?"  
"Not something, someONE.The Commander's pet has some plan to kidnap a rich girl and hold'er for ransom."  
"That's bloody stupid!No one's rich enough to pay a ransom that'll cover the cost of making a run..."  
"One family is, and I hear it's gonna be an ongoing thing.He's gonna bleed'em dry before they get so much as a finger back!"  
"Where's he gonna keep'em?"  
"I hear they're going all the way back to the Commander!"  
Sokka heard one man let out a low whistle.Words floated around in his brain: 'ransom'...'rich'...'one family'...'girl'...His brain locked.He wanted to be wrong, but in his heart, he knew he was right.  
Toph.  
"Oh no!" he gasped aloud.  
"What?" said Jin.  
"I know who they're talking about!"  
"Who?"  
"My girl-...a friend.Jin, I know we just met, but you gotta trust me.Someone I ...know...is in danger."  
"What do I do?"  
"You gotta go to the merchants, get as many as possible to meet me in the market square.Tell'em we can end this problem tonight!"  
"Where are you going?"  
"The Bei Fong Estates."Sokka said grimly."And I hope I'm just making a bigger arse of myself than before."The two ran out of the alley.  
"She's very lucky."Jin said, evenly.  
"Who?"  
"Whoever it is."Jin shrugged as she turned and sprinted away.

Sokka ran all the way to the gates of the Bei Fong Estate.He pounded on the double doors.A shutter on the left door flew open, and a pair of familiar eyes looked out."Who DARES assault the doors-...oh, it's you, Sokka."said Lu-Pei."You know I can't let you in."  
"Doesn't (pant) matter (pant) Where's (pant) Toph? (pant)"  
"That is none of your business!"The door warden's voice boomed.Then, in a lower, hurried tone, said, "She's walking in the gardens with that Tengu clown."  
"Gotta (pant) check. (pant) Maybe (pant) trouble. (cough)  
"I think he'll be the one in trouble if he tries anything fresh.This IS Toph we're talking about."  
"Not him...pirates wanna kidnap...Toph, hold'er for ransom...long time."  
"But Sokka..."  
"WILL YOU JUST CHECK? If I'm wrong, you can beat me silly or throw me out with the trash or whatever!But, PLEASE, check..."  
The shutter slammed closed, and Sokka heard orders given.Minutes seemed to pass like hours.Then, Sokka heard the sound of bolts being withdrawn.Once again, the doors to the Bei Fong Estate swung inward.A tense Lu-Pei was standing there, next to a wild-eyed, agitated Lao Bei Fong.  
"She's gone..." he said anxiously.

Right then and there, Sokka told Master Bei Fong and the Door Warden what he knew of black markets and pirates.The three rushed into the manor, to be met by the Lady Bei Fong and Katara."Sokka?What's going on?"  
"Toph's been kidnapped, we think.Gonna be shipped out, held for ransom."Katara drew a sharp breath, then helped a nearly-fainted Poppy Bei Fong stay upright.Sokka continued, "Lu-Pei.I need your best rider and your fastest ostrich-horse!"These were speedily produced.Sokka pointed to his sister."Take her where ever she says as soon as possible."The guard looked from Sokka to Lu-Pei, who nodded.Turning to Katara, he simply said, "Get Aang.Meet me inthe market." 


	11. Chapter 11

Tales of Gaolingpart 11

Toph slowly regained consciousness, and immediately wished she hadn't.Not only was 

pain throbbing through her brain, but she was in a sitting position, with her arms and legs 

extended in front of her, immobilized.On top of that, her whole world seemed to rock 

and lurch, making her very queasy.Like she was on a...boat?But how?Last she knew 

she was in the gardens with Tengu.She heard the creaking of footsteps on wood as they 

drew nearer, heard the rusty hinge on the door squeak as it was swung open and 

shut.The footsteps were clearer now, in the same room.Toph tried to filter out the smell 

of sea-salt, of wood and pitch, to smell, soap?Perfume?No, cologne!Expensive 

cologne she remembered from..."Tengu?"

"Impressive.Clearly you have an active mind, despite your blindness."

"Let me free and I'll show you some active fists!"growled Toph.She knew she'd be 

more threatening if she didn't sound like she was going to be sick at any moment.

"I think not.Those wooden stocks keep your limbs from moving, and bending!Not that 

it matters much on a wooden ship."

"You have no idea how much trouble you're in, pal..." muttered Toph. 

"From who?Your parents were thrilled when I called on you. They probably won't start 

to miss you for another hour."

"Not them..."

"You're friend, the Avatar?He was seen flying out of the city.My spies tell me he's 

camping with his animals.Your other friend is stuck in the manor with your parents, and 

I believe you told your "prince" to get lost!By the time anyone notices, we'll be long 

gone!"

Toph almost heaved right then, but mastered herself enough to ask, "But why?What 

did I ever do to you?"

"You?You're nothing to me, just a means to a rich ransom, and maybe a greater reward 

beyond that!"He turned and left the room.

Toph tried totest her restraints.She pulled her arms and legs to no avail.Even this 

small amount of movement set off a wave of nausea, and she forced herself to breathe 

and settle down.The boat's rocking motion was making it very hard for Toph to 

concentrate.Dejected, she thought, 'How could this happen?No ways can someone 

sneak up on me...'She recalled everything that had happened in the garden, even Tengu's 

attempt to kiss her.'That's it!The tree!There must've been someone already in the 

tree!That's why he had me stand there.'

This new deduction did nothing to improve her plight, however.She was still a prisoner 

heading who knows where, totally helpless, and liable to be sick at any time.And no one 

even knows she was missing yet.

A short one…trying something different with spacing, see if it helps…Thanks again to all who read and/or review my attempts at writing…


	12. Chapter 12

Tales of Gaolingpart 12

It didn't take long for Katara to reach the campsite. She jumped down from the ostrich-horse and sprinted for the sleeping form of Aang. "Aang!Aang, wake up!"she cried, and the airbender bolted into a sitting position. He raised his arms in a threatening manner.

"You will not TOUCH her!"he shouted.

"Aang?"

"You- huh...ooooohh...dreaming..." Aang groggily shook his head, and started looking around. "Katara?What are you doing here?"

"It's Toph.Sokka thinks she's been kidnapped. He said to get you and meet him at the market." 

A burst of hurried activity soon had the pair ready to go.Aang called to his friend, Appa, and the gigantic beast lumbered out of his temporary cave.Aang airbent a powerful gust that lifted Katara into the riding saddle, while he floated onto the massive neck.Grabbing the reins, the young man called out, "Appa! Yip-yip!"

The Bei Fong guard had dismounted and stood with the ostrich-horse. He assumed he would be giving someone a ride back to the city. He was quite surprised when a loud. low roar shook his surroundings, and a powerful gust of wind nearly put him on the ground. Looking up, he saw a six-legged, hairy sky bison lift into the night, carrying two pasengers.A small, winged creature flew alongside them.  
Katara climbed off the riding saddle and up to Appa's shoulders.Aang noticed her coming closer. He leaned back and turned his head halfway to hers.

"Why does Sokka think Toph was kidnapped?"

"I'm not sure, we didn't have time for a lot of questions."

"Who does he think has her?"

"Aang? Remember?No time for questions?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?"

"When I woke you before, you were yelling about "not touching her-" and got all, y'know, in a fighting stance?

"Oh..." the young monk blushed."I was dreaming you were in trouble.And I was...um..."

"Coming to my rescue?"Katara grinned.

"Yeah."Aang admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.He wore a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, thank you."The Water Tribe girl wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and shoulders, and kissed his earlobe.

"It was only a dream..." he shrugged. (but happily)

"But you were dreaming about ME."she sighed. 

I know, I know,…very short and very fluffy…but I needed them back in the city, and didn't want to just say, "And then Aang and Katara showed up."


	13. Chapter 13

Tales of Gaolingpart 13

There was no doubt as to where to land, as the market square was alight with people holding lanterns and torches.Aang had Appa land on a clear side street.The two teens leapt off the bison and ran to the center, where they found Mr. Wu talking to a young woman.  
"That's all I know, sir." the young woman was saying, "Sokka said to get everyone to meet him here.He said we could put an end to all this tonight."  
"Who are you, and how do you know my brother?"asked Katara.  
"I'm Jin, Mr. Kai's grand-niece from Ba Sing Se.Sokka and I...um...met...while spying on the pirates."Jin looked at her feet and blushed as she shook Katara's hand.Katara was puzzled.Aang rolled his eyes.  
"Us?Take on pirates?"shouted the silk vendor."With what army?"  
"This one looks pretty good to me."A raised voice cut through the crowd.A hush fell over them as all heads turned to a cloaked figure.His hand reached up and pulled back the hood to reveal Sokka.Dropping the cloak, everyone could see he carried his sword in his other hand.Murmurs ran through the crowd.Whispers of the Black Sword dashed about.Jin folded her arms and nodded, "Mu-uch better."  
"We cannot fight."the silk vendor pressed."We're not rich and have private guards like the Bei Fongs."Sokka used his sword to point down a street at an approaching column of men, led by Lu-Pei.  
"You do now."He turned to address the crowd."Tonight, we can end this problem before it ruins your city, your homes, and your lives.These men will never care, will never stop.If you let them, they will take everything you own!It's time to say 'NO'!"  
"Wow!He's doing MUCH better than before the invasion..."Katara said to Aang in a low voice.  
"That's 'cause he's not thinking about it...he's just DOING it.He's being...Sokka!"Aang reasoned.  
"Just as important," Sokka continued, "They've taken a young girl for ransom.She's the Bei Fong's daughter.We WILL bring her home tonight!"The crowd grew louder, some people cheered.  
"You're just a teenager!How do you know we'll win?'one voice shouted.  
"We can't lose!"Sokka gestured towards Aang, "We have the Avatar!"  
All eyes were on Aang.The young monk stepped forward.  
'Please, not the marble trick!'thought Sokka.  
'Please, not the marble trick!'thought Katara.  
'How 'bout the marble trick?'thought Aang.'Naaah..'  
He leapt in the air a good twenty feet, somersaulted, and landed in a wide stance, shaking the ground.Whirling his hands, he drew water from the fountain to make a water ball overhead, then evaporated it with a fire blast.The crowd roared.  
"So, it's agreed!"yelled Aang."We follow Sokka!"  
The people mumbled and murmured, "Who?","Who's Zokka?","Did he say Tokka?"  
"I MEAN," he said in a louder voice, "we follow the BLACK SWORD!"  
Sokka raised his sword over his head.The Bei Fong guards once again chanted, "Black Sword!Black Sword!"and the citizens joined in.  
"To the docks!"he cried, and everyone rushed off.Aang and Katara rushed to Appa, but Sokka stopped short."I've got to stay with them."he shouted."The docks are to the south.Look for any ship off-loading."And with that, he ran off.  
Aang and Katara, on Appa, zoomed through the night sky. There was plenty of moonlight, and looking down, they could follow the progress of the mob.Pretty soon, the Bei Fong guards had run to the fore of the crowd, no doubt at Lu-Pei's instruction.  
The flying bison easily reached the ports of Gaoling before the rest.There, they could see two ships being hastily attended to by knots of men.Crates, barrels, boxes, and chests were being carried off and loaded onto wagons.As Appa landed, a richly appointed coach came clattering to a halt in front of the laden wagons.It bore the winged boar of the Bei Fongs.As men dropped down off the coach, another jumped from within.It was Lao Bei Fong.The commotion of the coach, not to mention the sight of Appa, drew the attention of all the men working near the ships.One man, standing at the prow of a ship, barked out, "GRAB BEI FONG!KILL THE REST!"  
The crews of the ships and the men on the docks responded immediately.They were all armed to some degree, and menacingly advanced slowly.Aang jumped forward, and with a swing of his staff, blew a gust that knocked all the pirates off their feet.Katara had slipped to the side.Being so close to the ocean, she drew huge gouts of water and used them to batter any men still on the ships.They heard shouts of many voices, and saw more men charging out of a nearby warehouse.Lao Bei Fong and his drivers were surrounded and captured.Things would have truly turned desperate, had not the swarm of angry citizens and guards arrived.  
Leading the way were a large man in green and black, swinging an enormous mace, and a lean athletic youth wielding a black sword.The Gaoling contingent slammed into the massed pirates.On the day of the invasion, Sokka had fought well, like a warrior.Now, he fought like a man possessed.The Black Sword rose and fell, swung and arced, with dire precision, while Lu-Pei's mace hammered anyone foolish enough to oppose him.Still, the pirates held out longer than anyone expected.The ships were eventually seized, and orders were given to search each one.Minutes passed, as Sokka and Toph's father nervously paced the decks.Finally, a guard ran down the ramp and saluted Lu-Pei, then reported, "Sorry, sir.She's not on either one."  
Sokka, Lu-Pei, and Lao Bei Fong all strode up to the pirate captain.It was Sokka who grabbed him by the jacket and brought the pirate's face close to his own."Where.Is.She?"he snarled.The pirate stared ahead, a blank look on his face."You don't talk, I give you to HIM!"Sokka nodded to Appa, who roared on cue.The captain's face blanched, and his eyes bulged.  
"Sh-she's not here!They got her on another ship!They left an hour ago!"  
"Where are they headed?"demanded Lu-Pei.The captain clamped his mouth shut.  
"Feed him to the beast."Sokka said, and motioned two guards to drag the pirate captain away.Appa roared again, and opened his mouth as wide as possible. ("Thanks, buddy."whispered Aang)  
"Alright!Alright!they're headed east!Just don't let THAT eat me!"He shakily pointed to the bison.  
Lu-Pei immediately barked orders to the guards, and they jumped to obey."Clear the decks of that ship!Hang the sheets!I want her ready to sail NOW!"Sokka stared in amazement.Lao walked up to the young warrior and explained, "Most of our guards are former Earth Navy."  
"And Lu-Pei?"Sokka said, jerking a thumb at the door warden.  
"Was their captain..." finished Lao.  
"Sir!"a guard's voice cut in, "We found this."He presented a crate being carried off one of the ships.The top had been pried off, and inside could be seen swords and daggers."There were others with bows and arrows."He handed the top of the crate to Lu-Pei.The others crowded around to see.There, branded into the wood, was the Fire Nation symbol.  
"That's why these guys fought so well!" exclaimed Sokka."They're not pirates, they're soldiers!" 


	14. Chapter 14

Tales of Gaoling part 14

Tales of Gaoling part 14

Time crawled for Toph Bei Fong. She had been sitting, unable to shift her weight, for some time. There was no earth to bend, and she was seasick. Worst of all was how she felt. Toph hated it when people saw her as helpless. Actually being helpless was the lowest feeling she had ever known.  
She was tough, not one to complain about pain or discomfort, but the recent events in her life had pushed the young earthbender to her limits. "C'mon, guys! Come get me!" she cried to the emptiness around her. "Please, just a clump of dirt, and I'm outta here!" She struggled against her restraints once more, with the only result being her wrists and ankles were rubbed more raw. She let out a small sob as she weakly said, "Please, Sokka, find me..."  
"That's the SECOND time I've heard somebody say that!" a voice in front of Toph said. Toph froze. 'That voice!' She had heard that voice before, on the Day of Black Sun, in the Fire Capital catacombs...  
"Azula!"

"YOU are Toph Bei Fong? The Avatar's little earthbending friend? Oh, this is too good!" The voice drew closer. "You were going to be our little gold mine to help finance a takeover in Gaoling. But now, the Avatar is SURE to try and rescue you. I couldn't have asked for better luck!" The Fire princess, as always, sounded confident.  
"So, how's my brother, the traitor? He catch up to you yet?"  
Toph remained silent.  
"Oooh, gonna be tough, now?" Azula baby-talked.  
"Bite me."  
"Tell me," Azula said casually, "The Kyoshi warrior girl always pined for this 'Sokka' boy, and now I hear you crying for him. What is it about him? I mean, sure, he is somewhat good-looking, for a peasant."  
Toph turned her head away from Azula's voice, and almost threw up for her efforts.  
"Is he your boyfriend? You can tell me, it's just us girls..."  
"I swear I'm gonna drop a mountain on you someday!" Toph snarled. Azula just laughed.  
"He IS your boyfriend!" Toph blushed despite her situation.  
"Oh, I see! You WANT him to be your boyfriend! What's the matter? He doesn't know? Or are you too young for him?" she taunted.  
"Shut up!" Toph said heatedly. Azula knew her verbal arrows were hitting their mark.  
"What can you do for him, anyway? He's practically a full-grown man! Maybe I'll catch him and find out for myself what makes him so...special...' she purred. Azula got as close as she dared, and whispered to Toph, "And he'll do WHATEVER I want, or I'll make him watch you die."  
Toph's heart sank, and her jaw hung slack. She tried to bury her face on her shoulder as new sobs broke out.  
"I'll leave you with that thought. I hope we see your friends soon...WHA-?"  
The ship suddenly lurched to a stop, groaning in protest. Sounds of things falling over and spilling could be heard from all over.  
"What has that IDIOT Tengu done now?" spat Azula. She ran out of the hold and up the stairs to the top deck.  
"A sand bar? You moron!" she raged, when she heard the report. "I KNEW I should have insisted on a Fire navy captain!"  
"Please, my princess, forgive-"  
"You will have this ship freed in one hour." Azula stalked off to her cabin. Tengu hurriedly shouted orders for the ship to be dug out.

Below, Toph could only thank whatever stopped the boats rocking, giving her a respite from the seasickness. 'Finally, a chance to think straight.' sighed Toph. 'But that's ALL I can do, think.' She had a sudden thought, looked at her arm, and winced. 'That's right; I gave the space-earth to Katara! I'm not able to do anything...Wait...Aang told me about his friend, King Bumi, who could bend even though he was trapped in a box! If he can do it, so can I!' Toph slowed her breathing, focused her mind, and reached out with her earthbending sense. She had hoped to maybe get a feel for the bottom, but the wood of the hull prevented that. She expanded the range of her sensing. She was feeling minute mineral traces...of course! The nails and screws and other metal bits of this ship! It took a long period of intense concentration until she could feel each metal part. Toph heard the ship groan again, shift its weight, then start to bob and rock.  
"Now or never!" she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Tales of Gaoling part 15

Tales of Gaoling part 15

Tengu was standing on the upper deck, behind the ship's wheel. He had sent a messenger to tell Azula that the ship had been freed. Now, maybe, she would forgive him. His thoughts drifted to the princess, and what she had offered him in exchange for his loyalty. 'She will need a consort, someday..." he dreamt.

>pingpingping Tengu stirred from his reverie. 'What were those sounds?'

>pingpingpingpingpopcrack More noises were coming, faster and faster. A boom fell to the deck with a crash, the sail dropping after.  
"What is going on?" screamed Tengu. He watched a sailor suddenly fall through the top deck to the hold below. Azula came running out of her cabin; the handle of the door had come off in her hand. She shot a look at Tengu just as the ship's wheel came off its mount and fell over. "Captain! We're sinking!" came a cry. Azula wheeled on the nearest sailor, "Have my escort ship brought about!"

In the lowest hold, Toph smiled to herself. 'I AM the world's greatest earthbender!' She could feel the sea water sloshing around her legs. The water level was rising swiftly. 'Too bad I'm a lousy swimmer. Not that it matters much...'  
The water swirled to her waist.  
'Good-bye Mom, good-bye Dad. I really do love you.'  
The water reached her neck.  
'Good-bye Aang, good-bye Katara. I was gonna have so much fun at your wedding.'  
Toph's last thought was, 'Good-bye Sokka. It would've been great...'  
And the water washed over her head.

Azula didn't wait for a ladder to be lowered. She dove off the sinking vessel, twisted, and landed in a crouch on the deck of her Fire Nation cruiser. "Get under way immediately! This mission is aborted." Her crew dashed about, obeying her orders.  
"My princess! What about me?" cried Tengu, seeing Azula's ship cast off.  
"I no longer have any use for you." Azula answered. "You are nothing to me." She turned and strode to her cabin without another word.

There were plenty of words spoken on the troubled ship. The two most popular were "abandon" and "ship". Most of the crew had managed to make it to the sand bar, where they stood, knee-deep in the water, watching their ship fall apart. The cabins, masts, rigging, and upper deck had all fallen over or collapsed. The only sections with any integrity were the lower holds, due to the waterproofing pitch holding it together. Still, they were mostly underwater


	16. Chapter 16

Tales of Gaoling part 16

Tales of Gaoling part 16

As the one ship was made ready, Aang whistled for Appa.  
"We can fly faster! C'mon Sokka! Katara!" The two siblings were running toward their flying friend, when they heard a cry of alarm. Coming into view from around a bluff, was a massive Fire Nation ship.  
"I've never seen one THAT big!" gasped Aang. The air was filled with the sound of tensioned ropes being released, and a dozen fireballs arced toward the docks. People screamed and ran. Aang jumped onto Appa, and the pair launched into the air. Aang was able to destroy three of the fireballs. Katara sent a huge water spout skyward to swallow another two. That still left more than half the barrage to crash into the docks. The citizens of the city ran for their lives. The Bei Fong guards formed a circle around Lao Bei Fong. Explosions shook the area. Fires sprang up everywhere a missile hit. The "pirate" ship that was being readied was now burning out of control. Sokka spun around, searching for his sister. She was kneeling, amongst a group of Bei Fong guards. Aang flew Appa down to check on Katara himself, and joined Sokka as he drew closer to the knot of men.  
They could see she was desperately trying to heal someone. Looking over her shoulder, the shock of recognition struck like a physical blow. Lu-Pei lay on the docks. He had suffered a crushing impact and severe burns on one side. Lao Bei Fong stood close by, almost babbling. "He...he threw me out of the way. That should b-be me..." He was shaking badly.  
Sokka knelt near his sister, and caught her attention briefly. Tears were streaming down her face. She shook her head very slightly, "It's too much..." she whispered. Lu-Pei gave a rasping cough and opened his eyes.  
"D-do not feel badly..." he wheezed, "I have served m-my country...I p-protected the little mistress...I fought alongside the Black Sword...I have been hon-...honored." With a shudder, Lu-Pei, Door Warden of the Bei Fong Guard, breathed his last.

"Aang! We've gotta stop that ship!" yelled Sokka.  
"THAT is a five ton warship!" taunted the captive "pirate" captain. "What can you stop it with?"  
"How about a TEN TON BISON?" a seething Aang replied. He jumped twenty feet to Appa's shoulders, and the two blasted into the sky. They were soon so far away as to be lost to sight. Meanwhile, confusion reigned below. Sokka began ordering men to take cover, to move Lu-Pei's body, and to lock the prisoners in the warehouse. The guards were slow to respond, and looked to Lao Bei Fong.  
"You will follow his orders!" said Toph's father, pointing to Sokka. "HE'S your captain, now!"  
"They've reloaded! Scatter! Don't bunch up! Katara! Take Toph's dad and get out of here!" Before she could begin to argue, everyone on the docks, the streets, or the ships, heard a booming roar and saw a large, white blur speeding toward the warship. Several fireballs were launched at them, but Appa was inside their effective range and travelling too fast. The sky bison crashed into the command tower, obliterating it. The ship immediately veered to the side, throwing men off the decks. Arcing up and around, Appa struck the near side of the ship. The impact could be felt by all the witnesses onshore.  
The warship was severely damaged, and taking on water rapidly. Men were jumping into the water and swimming for safety. Back on land, the depleted city guard arrived to take control of the situation.  
Aang had brought Appa briefly to the ground, just long enough for Katara and Sokka to climb aboard. They were soon tearing through the night sky, with Momo flying alongside.  
"You did a great job, buddy!" Aang was saying, "But we still gotta rescue Toph." The huge sky bison responded with a rumble and a tail thrust that increased his speed.

This is one of those "I wish I wrote this differently" chapters. I hadn't planned on a fatality, it kind of just happened. The result being that the whole "death scene" comes off as cornball as any stereotypical Hollywood hack would have written it. Once I wrote it, I decided to keep the fatality in the story, but JEEZ, do I wish I hadn't posted until I gave it more thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Tales of Gaoling part17

Tales of Gaoling part17

They had only flown for an hour when they spotted a ship. It was poised to pass through a gap in a large reef, but for some reason, appeared to be sliding back from the opening to deeper water. Sokka pointed the ship out to Aang, "There it is! It's sinking! And Toph can't swim!" The young warrior looked in desperation at his sister. "Katara, what are-...? KATARA!!..." he screamed.  
The waterbender had jumped from Appa's saddle, hundreds of feet above sea level. As she plummeted, she threw her hands down and commanded her element to her. A geyser of water exploded out of the ocean, reaching upward until it made contact with Katara's feet. She slid down the water column at a dizzying speed, letting it collapse behind her. As soon as she could feel the water around the disintegrating ship, she pushed the hull above sea level and froze it in place. She then formed a giant wedge of ice, and rammed it into a gap on the side of the ship.  
Aang had given Appa's reins to Sokka, and jumped after Katara, airbending himself a slower descent. He watched in amazement at what he saw her do. When she had stuck her ice-wedge into the ship's side, Aang followed by air-blasting it further. The ship, or what was left of it, cracked and broke like a giant egg.  
"There she is!" shouted Katara. Toph was still held by the stocks, but she was unmoving, her head slumped to the side. Sokka had banked Appa into a turn to fly closer to the ship, then leapt off the bison's head to Toph's side. Drawing his sword, he sliced the wooden restraints like so much paper. Toph slid to the floor.  
Katara threw herself down next to Toph. Without looking up, she said to the others, "She's been under! I'm gonna bend her lungs clear, but Aang's going to have to help me to give her air." The two benders hovered over their friend.  
Sokka desperately wanted to see what was happening, but something was blocking the moonlight. He looked over to the huge opening where the ship had been split. Tengu Boke stood there, flanked by two soldiers. All three were brandishing swords. Katara looked up with the briefest glance. "Sokka, we can't stop, or..." she didn't need to finish the sentence. In the grimmest tone she had EVER heard him use, her brother answered, "Don't stop. For anything."

Tengu exploded, "Water peasant SCUM! I've lost my princess, my ship, and my plans! You think you get to keep your gir-.."  
The man on Tengu's left screamed and clutched his sword arm. As a distance weapon, Sokka's boomerang could take down small prey, or stun a full-grown man. Used at this proximity, it easily snapped bone in two. As the soldier slumped to the floor, Sokka used the distraction to launch into a forward roll, coming up with a side kick that caught the other soldier in the midsection. He disappeared with a grunt, followed by a loud splash. Sokka had just enough time to duck a vicious slash from Tengu's sword. A dazzling series of thrusts, parries, slices, and blocks ensued. Tengu performed a great deal of feinting, challenging, and insulting Sokka in an attempt to unsettle him. The Water Tribe warrior said nothing, his eyes intensely focused, his mouth a grim line of determination.  
At one point, the two blades met with a loud ringing. Tengu taunted Sokka further, "She thinks you're a clown!" Sokka remained silent. "She told me, she hates you!" Tengu snickered as he tried a low cut at Sokka's legs. Without a word, Sokka blocked the swipe. Tengu tried a different strategy, "Her lips ARE soft...I wonder what else-..."  
A snarl of rage escaped Sokka's lips as he threw a wild, one-handed, high cut. Tengu sneered as he blocked Sokka's attack easily. Sokka's other fist, however, struck true. His nose broken, and several teeth missing, Tengu collapsed in a heap, senseless. Katara would later comment that it would've taken a lot of healing power to fix the damage. Not that she ever tried.


	18. Chapter 18

Tales of Gaoling part 18

Tales of Gaoling part 18

Toph awoke with her head on a soft pillow. She was in a bed, with fine sheets and linens. What had happened? The sound of cloth rubbing against wood came to her ears. Toph froze, knowing that someone else was in the room. She decided to pretend she was still sleeping.  
"Y'know, Toph, you're not the only one who can listen. I know you're awake, your breathing pattern changed."  
Toph knew that voice! "Twinkletoes!" She bolted upright with a smile, then said, "So, some of my lessons have sunk into that air-head of yours?"  
"Naaah," replied Aang, "You snore."  
"I do NOT!"  
"Do so!"  
"I thought monks weren't supposed to lie?"  
"I'm not lying! Ask Momo, he'll tell you." The winged lemur had been perched on the back of Aang's chair. He jumped to Toph's bed, then climbed onto her shoulder. He chittered happily as he played with her hair. Toph smiled.  
"He says you're full of it."

"Toph! My angel!" Poppy Bei Fong burst into the room and immediately threw her arms around her daughter. Toph's father stood in the doorway, a relieved look on his haggard face. "How are you feeling, my prin-...uh, Toph?"  
"Um...>oofwhoof "Anything for my sister." replied Katara.  
"Where's Sokka?" wondered Toph. "Y'know...just asking..."  
Katara told her that Sokka wanted to go into town one more time to buy some last minute supplies and say good-bye to his friends in the market.

The three friends made their way to the dining room for a late breakfast. No one had been in the mood to eat while unsure about Toph's condition. Now, however, they were extremely hungry.  
"Too bad Sokka isn't here." said Toph, as she munched on toast with jam.  
"Mm-hmm.'' mumbled Aang, halfway into a bowl of fruit salad.  
"It's not like him to miss a meal." added Katara, as she stirred her hot cereal.  
"Gee. I can see my absence has REALLY affected your appetites."  
Toph, Aang, and Katara, mouths full, turned to find Sokka, leaning on the door frame with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Before they could try to greet their companion, he held up his hands and said, "Don't. Please. Let's keep the food INSIDE the mouths."  
Toph finished her mouthful and retorted, "Quit whining and sit down, Doofus. Just tell the cook what animal you want your breakfast made from."  
It was after everyone's third helping that a servant came to the dining room to bid them all to meet Toph's parents in the receiving room.

They entered a room buzzing with activity. The Bei Fongs had agreed to bolster the city guard with their private force. Additionally, Lao Bei Fong had arranged to finance the rebuilding of Gaoling's port. Numerous officers and city representatives were constantly walking in and out, all bearing papers, orders, or contracts that had to be seen and signed. The four teens formed a knot in the center of the room, as citizens, guards, and servants passed by on either side. It was Poppy Bei Fong who first noticed them, and tugged on her husband's sleeve to make him aware of their presence. Lao Bei Fong held up his hand to cease all the bustling. Quietly, he and his wife walked over to the group. Addressing Sokka, Toph's parents bowed low before him.  
"We must apologize to you for our behavior earlier." Master Bei Fong stated.  
"Uh, this really isn't necessary..." an embarrassed Sokka replied.  
"Please. You were looking after your friend's well-being, and we ran you off." said Lao.  
"And our daughter was hurt as a result." added Poppy.  
"Don't worry about me! I can handle anything!" boasted Toph.  
"And I understand what you did. It's all okay in the end, right? No hard feelings?" Sokka offered his hand.  
"Thank you." Lao said, shaking the young man's hand. His eyes swept over the whole group. "I thank you all for being such good friends with my daughter. I know now she will be safe with you."  
"You hear that, Snoozles?" Toph grabbed Sokka from the side and gave him a crushing hug. "Now you'll NEVER get rid of me!" Aang and Katara joined the embrace.  
">Whulp "What's that?" she said as they separated.  
"This." With a nimble step, Sokka placed himself behind the earthbender. She could feel something on her neck. 'Some kind of band or fabric. Reminds me of...'  
Her head snapped upright, and her mouth was hanging open. She could feel the heat rising in her face as she ran her fingers along the necklace.  
"I don't know what the future will bring, but when the time comes, I want to face that future with you." Sokka knelt before Toph and smiled, "If the Lady Toph Bei Fong wishes it."  
Toph was beaming, and reached for Sokka's hand. "I thank you for your attention, sir, and most GLADLY accept your offer of companionship!" she giggled.  
"That a 'yes'?" asked Sokka.  
"Yes, you Meat-head!" and Toph took his arm. Katara had both hands in front of her mouth and tears threatening to run down her cheeks. Aang wore a surprised grin, and seemed to be taking mental notes. All four turned to Toph's parents.  
Sokka bowed and said, "Master and Lady Bei Fong. I am Sokka, son of Hakoda, of the Southern Water Tribe. I offer my promise of marriage to your daughter, at the proper time." Lao and Poppy exchanged smiling glances, and then both bowed in acceptance. "I know it is customary to give a gift as a token of my honest intent. I offer you this." Sokka held out his hands. In them was his sword and scabbard, wrapped in the fine sword strap..  
"Sokka, I cannot take this." said Lao. Silence filled the room.  
"It's not good enough?" wondered Sokka.  
"Hm? Oh, no, it's not that..." said Lao. He held up the sword for all to see. "I wish everyone present to bear witness that the token of promise for Toph Bei Fong was nothing less than the Black Sword of Gaoling." Nods of assent and murmurs of appreciation darted about the room. "I cannot take this," explained Toph's father, "because I feel you will need it in the days to come. I will rest easier, knowing you have this to protect your...'intended'?" and he nodded to his daughter. Toph laughed and threw her arms around Sokka's neck, then told everyone to stare at the ceiling for a bit. (Katara peeked)  
Tears and hugs flowed freely after that, mostly supplied by Poppy Bei Fong. The majordomo readied the promise contract, which Aang and Katara happily signed. Soon, a spontaneous celebration broke out. Musicians were sent for, wine was poured, and work was forgotten. Aang even did the marble trick.

Sometime later, Toph was toying with the charm. It was a stone disc engraved with the Earth Kingdom symbol. "I thought this felt familiar! This is the space-earth!"  
"I had it carved from the stone you made." Sokka told her. "There isn't another one like it in the world."  
"Just like me!" Toph said as she put her head to Sokka's chest, "Aren't you lucky?"


	19. Epilogue

Tales of Gaoling Epilogue

Tales of Gaoling Epilogue

"And that," Katara said, patting the boy on the head, "is how your parents got engaged, Kalao."  
"Whoa! Dad was called the 'Black Sword'? That's so cool!" The six-year-old's eyes were wide. Katara looked at her nephew. Sea-green eyes and a mop of black hair, but with the skin tone of the Water Tribe. 'Don't know how tall he's going to be, but he'll be a charmer.'  
The front door could be heard opening and closing.  
"Mom? Dad?" called Kalao.  
"Nope, sorry, just me!" And the shaven head of the Avatar popped through the doorway.  
"Uncle Aang! I'm glad to see you too!"  
"That's 'cause I always bring you candied nuts!" Aang smiled at the boy.  
"Didja?" His eyes darted furtively to his uncle's hands.  
"Of course!" And he produced the treat with a flourish.  
"Thank you!" Kalao said as he tore at the bag. He soon had half the contents crammed into his mouth.  
"You eat like your old man..." noted Aang.  
Katara giggled and started rising from her chair. Aang quickly helped her up.  
"Relax, Aang. It's only been four months." she smiled as she patted her stomach. Katara leaned forward to kiss her husband.  
"So, how'd Toph do?"  
"You even have to ask? She wiped'em all out!"  
"I can't believe she still wanted to Rumble."  
"She said it's her last one. She misses her tag-team partner." Aang laughed as Katara rolled her eyes. "Besides, they both plan on her being in too delicate a condition by this time next year."  
"Oh, REALLY?" Katara's eyebrows arched as she grinned. "Where are they now?"  
"Having a ...um...private victory celebration...shall we say?" Aang winked at his wife.  
"Ohhh! Well then, Kalao, how would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"Yef, peese." sputtered the boy, spitting candied nut fragments all around.


End file.
